


You’re just like coffee: Dark, bitter and too hot

by MafeJ



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MafeJ/pseuds/MafeJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Escrito por Amarathechelon y MafeJeevas</p>
    </blockquote>





	You’re just like coffee: Dark, bitter and too hot

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito por Amarathechelon y MafeJeevas

Afuera en el callejón estaba lo suficientemente frío como para que nevara. Los diminutos puntos blancos bailaban con el viento antes de descansar, muertos al fin, deshaciéndose sobre el cristal de las ventanas de las cafeterías. Si eso no gritaba que la navidad estaba por llegar, las recargadas luces de los techos en dos aguas y las pesadas coronas cubiertas en pintura dorada se encargaban del asunto.

Era un hecho. El café bohemio de la esquina, que tenía más fachada de taberna que de cualquier otra cosa, también había tomado las medidas necesarias para recibir calurosamente a los transeúntes que se aventuraban a bajar las escaleras hasta el oscuro sótano. Incluso la puerta sostenía una sencilla corona con piñas y una bufanda roja enrollada en la parte baja de esta. Dentro, el fuerte olor a café de toda la vida se mezclaba con el del rompope y ponche de frutas, únicos de la temporada, con tal armonía como las líneas del panqué marmoleado que descansaba sobre la barra de madera. Líneas de adornos verdes con bayas falsas ribeteaban los bordes libres de dicha barra y la parte más alta de las ventanas (que fungían mayormente como decoración, ya que casi nunca se abrían) para dar paso a la gruesa tela de cortinas de apariencia antigua. El árbol estaba colocado estratégicamente en una esquina para que descansara cómodamente sobre la pared color bermellón. El pobre pino carecía de varias ramas y se inclinaba notoriamente hacia un lado, pero una vez colocadas las esferas y lucecillas se veía decentemente navideño.

Y en medio de todo ese ambiente navideño, el café debería estar lleno de buena voluntad y felicidad por las fechas. Y en realidad lo estaba, todos reían y bromeaban felices, ya sea porque la ocasión lo ameritara, o porque el licor ya estaba haciendo efecto en el cuerpo de los clientes, aunque fuera temprano. Los empleados del café también estaban contagiados de esa alegría, o bueno, debían estarlo, porque para Jared, el joven camarero que contrataron algunos meses antes, estar vestido como un reno no era parte de ser feliz.

Tampoco era que fuera un traje completo, el uniforme navideño que el dueño había impuesto consistía en pantalones caqui de vestir, camisa blanca y un chaleco verde y rojo a cuadros, era horrible, en adición a una diadema con cuernitos de reno (que no querían que se enredaran con la decoración, tampoco), un pequeño accesorio rojo para la nariz (para que no les molestara al respirar), un collar y muñequeras con cascabeles que llenaban el lugar con su molesto sonido cada que los camareros pasaban volando entre la gente con los pedidos, y, según Jared, lo peor de todo: Una cola de reno adherida a esa parte donde la espalda pierde su honorable nombre… Odiaba el uniforme con cada célula de su cuerpo, y por un momento, estuvo seguro de que preferiría usar el uniforme de las tres únicas mujeres que trabajaban allí. Ellas se veían increíbles, con sus shorts, botas y tirantes, ni los cuernos se veían mal en ellas, y hasta podría decir que las colas eran sexys… ¿Qué tenía de sexy una cola de reno en un pantalón de vestir? Si Terry se había pasado de hijo de puta alguna vez, esta le ganaba con creces… Había pensado que su día, o su vida, no podría empeorar, pero como siempre, sólo estaba albergando falsas ilusiones, porque en esos momentos, mientras fregaba una de las mesas, con todo el odio con que puedes fregar una mesa vestido con el peor traje de reno de la historia acompañado del escandaloso sonido de los cascabeles, al café estaba siendo arrastrada la gota que derramaría su cada vez más pequeño vaso de paciencia.

Por la calle medianamente abarrotada dos jóvenes se apresuraban para resguardarse de la nevada, uno notablemente más emocionado (y alto) que el otro. Este último miraba desinteresadamente su teléfono, ignorando gran parte de la cantaleta que su amigo iba soltando por la calle mientras daba like a un post en Instagram con sus guantes de dedos de puntas grises. Su mal humor no se debía a que no le gustara ese ambiente. Shannon disfrutaba de esta época del año en particular, porque le permitía beber café todo el tiempo (como si no lo hiciera hasta en verano) sin que nadie se quejara con el típico “deberías beber algo más refrescante”.

La verdadera razón residía en que, a pesar de que llevaba un buen tiempo tratando de inculcar el arte del café en Robert, este simplemente seguía insistiendo en llevarlo a las cafeterías de moda. Al principio le había seguido el cuento con optimismo, esperando que al llamarse a sí mismos ‘cafés de especialidad’ le dejarían con un buen sabor de boca. Pero esa esperanza había terminado por transformarse en desilusión cada una de las veces, y sin importar lo brillantes y nuevas que lucieran las máquinas de espresso, las elaboradas figuritas de espuma del latte, el despampanante diseño del local o lo exclusivos que podían llegar a ser, seguían sin pasar de un café amargo y de pobre aroma, que en opinión de Shannon, seguía sin llenar los zapatos de su ideal del buen café por mucho, demasiado espacio de sobra. Apreciaba el esfuerzo de su desgarbado amigo, en verdad. Pero el paladar de un barista era difícil de complacer, y después de sumergirse en ese mundo de texturas, aroma y cuerpo, era impensable poder conformarse con menos de lo que esperaba.

-Shannon, ¿estás escuchándome?- el susodicho volteó con rapidez hacia el sitio en el que su amigo se había detenido, con su cuello siendo forzado en un ángulo un poco incómodo (más que nada, vergonzoso) para poder mirarlo a la cara. Se esforzó en rebuscar en su mente por alguna palabra que hubiese alcanzado a oír inconscientemente, pero ante su total fracaso sólo pudo balbucear un intento de disculpa.

-Perdona, es... tenía que responder un mensaje ¿Decías?

\- Ya llegamos- Robert respondió mientras soltaba una risita que se acercaba más a un suspiro. Shannon no creía que se hubiese ofendido, o si lo había hecho, guardaba muy bien las apariencias.

Lo primero que notó fue que esta cafetería no se parecía en nada a las que usualmente visitaban. Esta lucía pequeña por el exterior y bastante más intima y menos ostentosa que las del centro de la ciudad. Un letrero negro y bastante pequeño para su gusto colgaba de un muro, con el nombre de “Sipchat café” en letras blancas. Una vez que bajaron los escalones Robert empujó la puerta de madera, limpiándose las botas húmedas en el tapete que estaba a sus pies. Shannon repitió el gesto, notando la caricatura de una galleta de jengibre bordada en el trozo de tela, con la palabra ‘Bienvenidos’ en letras de bastón de caramelo, lo que le hizo alzar una ceja. ¡En qué sitio le habían metido esta vez! Al entrar, le recibió un ambiente cálido y lleno de música en vivo. Pero por supuesto, antes de notar otra cosa más, se tomó el tiempo para aspirar con fuerza mientras Robert le miraba con una sonrisa de lado. No era un olor particularmente potente (había tenido la suerte de salivar con sólo oler algunos, verdaderos tesoros), sobre todo porque lo minimizaban otros aromas. Ya tendría que probar directamente de la taza.

-¿Y qué te parece?

-Hm, pasable hasta ahora. Aunque debo decir que no es lo que esperaba.

-¿Cómo? ¿Es diferente bueno o diferente malo?- Continuó Robert, colgando su abrigo en uno de los percheros a la entrada.

-Es diferente interesante- Shannon dijo esto mientras retiraba sus guantes y el gorro, dejando que su cabello escurriera hasta rozar sus orejas antes de peinarlo hacia atrás con una de sus manos. Aspiró una vez más, concentrándose mientras cerraba los ojos- Parece ser terroso. Diría que tiene un tinte de aroma a avellanas y algo dulce, como caramelo, aunque…

Pero por supuesto, cuando abrió los ojos Robert ya no estaba a su lado, sino que evaluaba las mesas a su izquierda decidiendo cuál era el mejor lugar. Quizás el hecho de que este se aburriera cada que comenzaba a usar un lenguaje más técnico explicaba por qué seguía siendo arrastrado a cafeterías malas. Sorteó a un par de meseras, dejando que su vista se posara un momento (bastante largo) en las piernas enfundadas en botas marrones que paseaban con prisa entre las mesas. Al mal tiempo buena cara, ¿no?

-Shannon, ¿vienes o qué?- Robert le llamó. Se dirigió entonces a la mesa, haciendo a un lado un par de cojines y dejando que su cuerpo se hundiera en el pequeño sofá antes de cruzar una de sus piernas sobre la otra.

Jared había ido por un momento al baño, sólo un momento, pero aunque cualquiera pensaría que había ido por necesidad biológica o para mirar su patético estado... Sólo estaba parado frente a la pared contraria al espejo, pensando que esta se veía mejor que dicho objeto. Y claro que sí, la había limpiado esa mañana, con el mismo odio con el que había limpiado las mesas hace unos minutos. Empezaba a cuestionar su propia racionalidad al aceptar usar aquel traje cuando un grito al otro lado de la puerta lo sacó de golpe de sus incipientes pensamientos suicidas. Debía dejar de pensar sólo en ese horrible traje que llevaba, o terminaría haciendo algo estúpido y lo despedirían, y no podía darse el lujo de quedarse sin empleo en medio de las fiestas. Sus mesas estaban ocupadas, lo que significaba que debían ser atendidas, eso era lo que habían gritado desde afuera.

Salió del baño en medio de una aparente calma que empezaba a envolverlo, debía permanecer sereno y ajeno a él mismo si quería sobrevivir la noche, eso pensaba mientras se acercaba a la primera de sus mesas, que había sido ocupada por un par de señoras bastante mayores a él, y que sonrieron casi discretamente al verlo, algo le dijo que no era por su belleza... Después de tomar su pedido, fue rápidamente a la segunda mesa y la tercera, donde se encontró con una cara conocida, una que no veía hace algún tiempo, y nuevamente consciente de su penoso estado, no pudo evitar avergonzarse hasta el sonrojo. Sin embargo, debía enfrentar la vida como era: una perra.

 

Se acercó a la mesa y saludó a los dos hombres allí sentados, sabiendo que Babu estaría emocionado de verlo, el sentimiento sería debidamente correspondido si... bueno, ya habíamos dicho que debía dejar de pensar en el traje.

-¡Hola, amigo!- Dijo con alegría auténtica, a pesar de todo. - ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles hoy?- Dijo apresuradamente al reparar en el otro sujeto, aún tenía trabajo y debía atenderlo, vagamente se preguntó si era amigo de Babu, porque nunca lo había visto ni había oído de él, no al menos una descripción que le sirviera para reconocerlo.

Shannon, el sujeto en cuestión, estaba de nuevo distraído con su teléfono como para haber visto al mesero mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a su lado. Ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando Babu comenzó a hablar con él, optando por tomar la carta que descansaba entre el porta servilletas y la bola de vidrio con nieve que fungía como centro de mesa, dando un vistazo y descartando rápidamente la mitad del menú.

-¡Jared, tiempo sin verte!- Robert dijo, tocando el brazo del muchacho a modo de saludo- Y… lindo uniforme- comentó mientras sonreía ampliamente- Veo que el espíritu navideño de Terry es fuerte este año.

Optando por el espresso, y con el pequeño bicho de la curiosidad picándole, el ojimiel levantó la vista al fin. Podía aparentar ser un tipo bastante serio, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita estúpida antes de disimularla con un ataque de tos repentino. La paga debía ser muy buena, porque ese era el disfraz navideño más tonto que hubiese visto jamás. Se cubrió la boca mientras reparaba en cómo la cara del sujeto cambiaba de colores hasta casi igualar el tono de ese intento de nariz que tenía en la cara. Una cosa eran las chicas y ese sexy disfraz de reno, pero eso ni siquiera se acercaba a lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo ahora. Se reacomodó en el sillón, permitiéndose ojear mejor al chico, reparando en el estampado del chaleco, las pulseritas con cascabeles, y dios… ¿era eso una cola? Volvió a reírse, esta vez de forma menos discreta, porque honestamente, ¿quién podría no hacerlo?

Ardiendo de vergüenza, Jared trató de sonreír a su amigo mientras fingía, sin mucho éxito, ignorar la risa camuflada de tos del acompañante de Babu, el tipo había estado concentrado en su teléfono hasta que lo vio, y hubiese preferido que siguiera así.

\- Bueno... No me sorprendería que saliera vestido de Santa anoréxico en algún momento...- Dijo refiriéndose a Terry mientras miraba en dirección de su despacho. Entre tanto, el sujeto del teléfono había optado por reírse más abiertamente de él, incluso se había fijado ya en su cola. No le gustaba sentirse humillado, y ya que las cosas iban tan mal, no le pareció mala idea compartir su frustración con su amigo. - Esto es bastante vergonzoso, la verdad, pero trato de llevarlo lo mejor que pueda... de todas formas, será hasta el 23...- Empezó explicándole a Robert, o Babu, como le decían muchos, antes de mirar de reojo al tipo nuevo y mentalmente quitarle importancia a su presencia. - Yo también me reiría de mi mismo si no estuviera demasiado ocupado odiándome por preferir conservar mi empleo antes que mi dignidad... Sabes que no puedo perder este empleo también.- No tenía fama de paciente, y cuando sus jefes le tocaban las pelotas, no reparaba en defenderse, verbal o físicamente, y eso casi le lleva a ruina; pero Terry era su amigo, y lo había sacado de una situación nada bonita.

Así que cuando se puso frente a él todo sonriente y emocionado por sus horribles uniformes, no pudo hacer más que ceder (luego de hacer un berrinche, claro). Suspiró cansadamente y por fin preguntó por lo que ordenarían los señores, sabía que a Babu le gustaba el café del lugar, así que siempre esperaba que apareciera, aunque llevaba unas semanas sin verlo; sin embargo, el otro sujeto, del que no pidió presentación y tampoco la quería, parecía bastante aburrido hasta que se fijó en su persona, y por cómo se sentaba y movía, anunciaba una pinta de importancia por encima de todos, le fastidiaba, le fastidió desde que lo vio, eso pasaba con mucha gente, pero este continuó fastidiándolo, y no dudaba que lo seguiría haciendo... Él, ingenuamente había pensado que su día no podía empeorar.

\- Tranquilo, no es tan malo después de todo. Te ves muy tierno- Robert respondió antes de guiñarle un ojo y comenzar a reír. Shannon perdió la sonrisa que tenía segundos antes, sin saber si el gesto de su amigo era en broma o en serio. Se veían muy cercanos, y estaba seguro que detrás de esa relación existían muchas visitas y tazas de café - Hm, esta vez será un lechero con pana. Ah, y una canilla, por favor. ¿Y tú, Shannon?

El aludido volvió a tomar el menú, prefiriendo releer la lista antes que volver a mirar al chico reno -Un espresso- respondió sin levantar la vista hasta que el sujeto (cuyo nombre ya había olvidado) se retiró, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-¿Es en serio, Shannon? Podrías haber sido un poco menos grosero- Shannon se revolvió en su asiento, extrañado por la actitud de Robert. ¿Desde cuándo prefería defender a alguien más antes que a él? Era cierto que pudo haberse reído con un poco menos de obviedad, pero igual qué pudo haber sabido él.

-¿Disculpa? - contestó con cierto sarcasmo - Es difícil tomarlo en serio con un atuendo así.

Babu sólo giró los ojos antes de cambiar de tema, sabiendo que era mejor ignorar esa actitud petulante de Shannon cuando comenzaba con esta, prestando atención ahora a suave música que provenía del pequeño escenario al fondo. Un muchacho pelinegro entonaba villancicos con un saxofón dulce y profundo.

Jared arrastró lo que quedaba de su orgullo hasta la parte trasera de la barra, donde colgaba las notas con las órdenes anotadas y luego las recogía. Normalmente tardaba unos minutos, minutos que aprovechó para pensar en las horas que faltaban para que acabara su turno, así se libraría del bar y sus horribles uniformes hasta el siguiente turno, tal vez iría a casa a tomar un largo baño para quitarse la sensación de todas las miradas de burla que había recibido, o tal vez sólo saltaría de un puente en el camino... Aunque en cierto modo, no creía que muchas personas repararan en su atuendo, la mayoría debía tener mejores cosas que hacer... o eran atendidos por otros empleados... las sexys chichas reno, por ejemplo. Cuando la campana a su espalda sonó anunciando que sus pedidos estaban listos, tomó los dos primeros y se apresuró a sortear a las personas hasta las señoras que le miraban divertidas, eran amables, algo extrañas, pero parecían buena gente. Al regreso a la barra tomó los pedidos que quedaban, la segunda mesa sólo había pedido un... Lo que sea que sea un latte… Si algo sabía de café, era nada. Bueno, se preparaba café todas las mañanas, pero era simplemente mezclar agua y café. Era irónico que trabajara en un café, pero así es la vida. Llegó por fin a la mesa de Babu... y ese tipo. Le sonrió a su amigo y le pasó su pedido, y cuando fue el turno del otro sujeto, pasó lo que, hasta ese momento, no le había pasado. El maldito café se había derramado, perfecto, mal comienzo, mal final. Se supone que tu café llegue dentro de la taza, no en el maldito plato, pero bueno... A decir verdad no era tan grave, al parecer la bandeja se inclinó en un mal ángulo y el café cayó fuera de la taza... era sólo un poco, casi ni se veía si... Está bien, para el sujeto fornido sí parecía ser algo grave, algo muy grave, se veía como si estuviera a punto de cometer un crimen; así que se enderezó rápidamente antes de salir herido. Inmediatamente empezó a disculparse, no le gustaba hacer las cosas mal, y mucho menos cuando, mentalmente, ya le había declarado la guerra a aquel sujeto... Si ya se veía ridículo de reno... Se vería peor de reno y balbuceando disculpas idiotas. Ni siquiera creía que debería ser tan dramático, pero vamos, el tipo se veía furioso, lo veía en sus ojos.

Y en efecto, a Shannon no le podía haber molestado más. Una cosa era que prefiriera el café clásico, sin adornos ni presentaciones presuntuosas, pero otra muy diferente era que no pudieran servirle una taza como era debido. Era casi como si el chico se hubiera quitado la franela roja del delantal y le hubiera abofeteado con ella.

-Dios, ¿tan difícil es servir un bendito espresso? Espero que esa diadema que les hacen usar esté demasiado apretada y que no sean así de torpes todo el tiempo- El muchacho había hecho señas de comenzar a hablar, pero una vez que Shannon dijo esto su expresión de pena se volvió una de notable enfado. Pues bien, ya eran dos. Mientras tanto Babu les miraba con los ojos como platos, presenciando el inicio de una catástrofe sin que se le ocurriera alguna forma de intervenir. Y es que Robert conocía a ambos muy bien como para saber los desplantes de prepotencia que tenía Shannon y la cortísima mecha de paciencia de su amigo ojiazul. ¿¡En qué momento se habían empezado a odiar!? -No voy a aceptar esa taza- el barista dijo con suficiencia mientras cruzaba de nuevo las piernas y entrelazaba los dedos sobre su abdomen.

-¡Shannon! – Babu le recriminó, pero no habría forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Aunque las demás personas lo tachasen de loco, para él esto no era un juego. Y no perdía ocasión para dejarlo muy en claro.

Ok... Una cosa era que lo mirara mal, que se burlara, que se creyera mucho y todo lo que quisiera, pero otra muy distinta era que le hablara de esa forma, cualquiera habría sentido compasión y trataría de encontrar una tranquila solución... Pues bien, este no era el caso. Le enojaba la gente altiva, le enojaba la gente incomprensiva, y ahora le enojaba el pequeño niñito que tenía en frente, sí, parecía un niñito todo enojado y haciendo berrinche porque lo que su madre le daba no era el dulce caro que él quería. Había estado nervioso, pero ahora estaba muy molesto y no le importaba que el otro lo hubiese estado primero, le rompería la taza en su jodida nariz. Lo hubiese hecho si la reacción de Robert no hubiese llamado su atención, lo miró por un segundo y volvió su vista al niño, más dispuesto a corregir su error que antes, tampoco quería ser el segundo idiota en la situación, y casi haciendo caso omiso a la actitud de... Shannon, como le había dicho su amigo, se inclinó de nuevo y recogió la taza, y contó hasta tres mentalmente antes de responderle.

\- No, la diadema no me aprieta, la hicieron a mi medida, así que no es eso. Sólo un accidente, sólo un mal día... Cualquiera lo tendría, ¿no crees? Mucho más si has estado metido en este ridículo traje todo el día. Y le pediré, por favor, que evite hablar en general, mis compañeros trabajan muy bien; así que si su problema es conmigo... Bueno... Lo puede arreglar conmigo. Con su permiso, corregiré mi error.- Mientras lo decía, dejó que todo su desprecio se reflejara en sus palabras, sin importarle que se ofendiera o lo que sea, incluso porque lo había tratado de tú, tal vez en otra ocasión no le habría importado defender a sus compañeros, pero era este tipo; y a su criterio, el tipo merecía pelea. Tampoco le gustó que hablara de esa forma, era un idiota. Pero en fin, un idiota que era amigo de su amigo. Aunque no entendiera porqué.

De regreso en la barra, tuvo una pequeña discusión con el chico en la cocina sobre el porqué debería cambiar un pedido que se veía perfectamente bien. Para ser sinceros, no le habría importado un carajo, pero... Tenía muchas ganas de cabrear al tipo... Shannon. Maldito nombre de chica. Él estaba enojado ya, y Jared apostaría sus pelotas a que esperaba una bronca por su parte, y había aprendido hace mucho tiempo una buena forma de molestar a la gente como esa: hacer las cosas que no esperan. Si él esperaba molestarlo, entones él sería lo más servicial posible, claro eso no significaba que no fuera hostil, porque tenía muchas ganas de enseñarle su hostilidad. Así que después de convencer al muchacho de la cocina, regresó con una nueva taza de espresso que colocó con extremada delicadeza frente al idiota, ofreciendo su sonrisa más hipócrita. - Le pido disculpas por mi torpeza.- Y sólo por eso... Pensó para sí mismo.

Algo de lo que Shannon se enorgullecía (de entre su larga lista de cosas) era que su fina percepción de las cosas no sólo se estancaba en los sabores y aromas del café. La sonrisa del niño-reno era tan natural como el peluquín del hombre enjuto sentado a tres mesas de ellos. Sonrió con algo de malicia mientras ignoraba la mirada penetrante de Babu. Parecía que el mal humor se le había pasado al conseguir lo que había solicitado, y de paso, crisparle los nervios al muchacho. Si algo disfrutaba Shannon, además de salirse con la suya, era tener la oportunidad de divertirse muy a su manera. Robert terminó de mordisquear su panecillo antes de romper el silencio que había remanecido después de que regresara a la cocina.

-Sé que todo esto del café es importante para ti, y aunque no logro entenderlo por completo, trato de convivir contigo en este ambiente. Pero la manera en que lo trataste no fue la correcta, ¿sabes?

Shannon sorbió otro poco de café, que había resultado un poco plano para su gusto. No era una mala taza, pero tampoco podía calificarla como verdaderamente placentera. Aunque su opinión había sido olvidada por su amigo gracias al incidente. Alzó una de sus ya inclinadas cejas antes de despegar los labios de la taza.

-Y el que sea tu amigo tampoco lo justifica, ¿sabes?

-No puedo creer que actúes tan desagradablemente con él.

-Babu, nos conocemos desde la universidad. Pensé que al ser amigos ya habías aceptado mi carácter.

-Pues sí, pero...a veces desearía que fueras un poco más tolerante.- Shannon estiró un brazo sobre la mesa y picó un pedazo del pan de Robert. No le gustaba el ambiente serio que se había formado, ni mucho menos que Babu continuara defendiendo al otro sujeto.

-No puedo cambiar de un momento a otro- se encogió de hombros sin saber qué más hacer. Internamente se sentía mal, no por molestar al chico reno (siendo honesto consigo mismo, hasta comenzaba a disfrutar la idea de hacerlo), sino porque su amigo se había molestado realmente. Lo veía en sus ojos. Ah, pero este era Shannon Metrejon, cuyo orgullo impresionante y terquedad de mula habían prevalecido toda su vida. Se sacudió los dedos sobre una servilleta y siguió hablando como si nada, para sacarse el remordimiento de encima.

-Al menos hacen un buen pan, ¿eh?- Babu medio sonrió antes de golpear la mano que se acercaba a tomar otro pedazo.

-Consigue el tuyo, bestia.

-Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti- respondió Shannon, sonriendo por los ojos en blanco de Robert. Se volteó para ver al chico cascabeleando hacia el mostrador, y aún sabiendo que esto molestaría de nuevo al menor, le gritó desde su lugar.

-¡Hey, JingleBells!- por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Babu se cubría el rostro con una mano, la imagen pura de la resignación.- Trae una canilla, ¿quieres?

Jared se había concentrado en atender a los clientes alrededor de su espacio designado, iba de aquí para allá con cafés y tragos y cosas así, y por fin estaba quieto y sereno cerca de la barra cuando escuchó esa voz desagradable gritar lo que él esperaba no fuera un ridículo apodo que acompañaría su miseria durante la estadía de aquel horrible ser que Babu había llevado al café.

Eso habría querido, y estaba en toda la labor de ignorarlo cuando otra voz chillona sonó a su lado. - Parece que el bombón de tu mesa tres te llama Jay...- Contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos a la rubia con complejo de vaca rumiante que acababa de hablarle señalando con la cabeza, sin ningún disimulo, al tipo ese.

\- Sí, Stacy. Gracias por avisarme... - hizo un amago de sonrisa y se alejó de ella antes de sucumbir a las ganas de hacerle tragar ese molesto chicle, era cierto que estaba buena por donde se mirara, pero era la típica rubia Idiota que trabaja de mesera y recibe mejor propina por tener mejor culo que el resto. Así que a Jared tampoco le caía bien, menos su estupidez.

De camino a la cocina, enfurruñado hasta la médula, pensó en todas las formas posibles de matar y desaparecer personas, aliviando un poco su creciente enojo. Le pidió al chico de la cocina otra canilla y la llevó de vuelta a la mesa de Babu, respirando profundo antes de ponerla frente al idiota, le dijo: - Jared, señor. Mi nombre es Jared. Y la verdad no me importa lo divertido que le parezca, le pediré que me llame por mi nombre, o como una persona normal haría: “mesero" o “camarero"... Como guste.- No esperó una respuesta de su parte, y partió de vuelta a la barra antes de hacer algo estúpido, tal vez si fuera otro cliente no se habría molestado tanto, pero era él, ese tipo ya había demostrado que le gustaba joderle, y lo estaba consiguiendo.  Tomando un nuevo pedido en el camino, se dijo que le vendría bien un trago, y recorrió mentalmente la forma que tenían los empleados de beber algo a escondidas de los clientes y Terry, ya lo haría después de entregar ese café. Su día no estaba mejorando.

Mientras tanto, Shannon tenía que usar lo mejor de su autocontrol para no desternillarse de la risa. “Jared”, o su preferido, JingleBells, parecía un animalito enojado, literalmente. Le habría encantado hacer algo más para molestarle, como jalarle la colita o algo por el estilo, pero hasta él tenía límites. Y de todas formas, JingleBells no se le acercaba ni le hablaba estrictamente más de lo necesario. Era obvio que no le caía bien al chico, y que Shannon había encontrado un gusto en sacarle de sus casillas. Si el café fuera mejor, y si algo le asegurara que iban a usar ese uniforme de reno durante todo el año, Shannon consideraría venir seguido a la cafetería, incluso sin Babu acompañándole.

-Ya casi es hora de irnos, tengo que ir a hacer unas compras y quiero que TÚ me ayudes- dijo Robert al levantarse de su cómodo asiento- sólo pasaré a saludar al dueño del local. Procura no hacer nada grave mientras no estoy.

-¿Nada grave por qué?

-Sabes a qué me refiero- Shannon soltó una risita por la expresión de Robert, pero le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-Tranquilo, no haré nada. Es más, comenzaré a redactar mi reseña. Ve, ve- le empujó levemente para que se diera prisa. Robert se acercó a la puerta de lo que Shannon supuso, era el despacho del jefe. Vio con curiosidad cómo un hombre de camisa roja a cuadros, barba falsa de rizos y gorro de Santa saludaba al menor efusivamente antes de invitarlo a pasar.

Sacó su teléfono y abrió las notas, pensando un momento en cómo iniciar el artículo. Su pequeño blog no era el más conocido, pero tenía lectores fieles que esperaban su opinión sobre los nuevos lugares, fincas, cafeteras y sin fin de herramientas y procesos, y que no dudaban en compartir también sus experiencias. Mantener ese blog en pie era su mayor hobbie junto a la música, y ambas eran su descanso de la agencia fotográfica en la que trabajaba junto a Babu. Después de dos párrafos se detuvo a tomar fotografías del lugar. El escenario, la barra, el pequeño árbol y una toma general del local, para lo cual se puso de pie. Estas, junto a la que había tomado de la taza antes de tocarla, harían un artículo decente. Continuó esbozando un par de ideas, levantando la vista cada que oía el sonido de los cascabeles, sin rastro del niño reno desde que había quedado sólo. ¿Lo estaba evitando?

En una de esas ocasiones, una belleza rubia le sonrió al pasar a su lado, a lo cual respondió con su infaltable mirada seductora. No era su ego, Shannon sabía que era atractivo y no tenía problemas en usarlo a su favor. Ella se acercó, a pesar de que obviamente no le correspondía atenderlo. No fue nada difícil conseguir su número antes de que Robert regresara y pidiera la cuenta. JingleBells regresó con la pequeña bandeja con la misma velocidad con la que se fue. Definitivamente, le estaba evitando por el resto de su visita.

Jared se había escurrido en la cocina y buscando un buen lugar detrás de algunas estanterías. Se había entregado a la tarea de tomar unos buenos tragos de... lo que sea que el chico de la cocina le hubiese dado en esa botella, tampoco estaba para exigir champaña. Sacudió la cabeza un poco al notar que aquel brebaje era algo fuerte, y por eso mismo, dio un trago más y volvió a salir de su escondite, tomó un gran vaso de agua y agradeció al muchacho por el favor. Cuando salió de vuelta al café tenía un par de pedidos que atendió rápidamente antes de fijarse en Babu entrando a la oficina de Terry, quien iba vestido de Santa anoréxico. Sonrió inconscientemente antes de recordar a Shannon, y con un haz de esperanza volteó disimuladamente hacía su mesa, encontrándolo allí aún, suspiró pesadamente y estuvo a punto de desviar la mirada cuando se fijó en que escribía algo en el teléfono con gran concentración y un intento de sonrisa en el rostro, también se fijó en que no era alguien poco agraciado, y eso fue confirmado por Stacy, quien se había colado deliberadamente a su espacio y estaba coqueteando con el idiota, demonios, hasta le dio su número, sería zorra... de repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y regresó su vista a un cliente que le hacía de la mano, llamando su atención. Fue a atenderlo y de regreso vio al tipo sacando fotos del lugar, eso hizo que su curiosidad aumentará a niveles gigantes, pero no quiso hacerse más preguntas sobre él, así que se apresuró a seguir con su trabajo y cuando Babu pidió la cuenta, la llevó y retiró con mucha rapidez, reparando en que estaba tratando de no mirar para nada al amigo de su amigo. Aliviado de saber que ya se iban, volvió a la barra y descansó un poco.

-Voy a dejar esto, si quieres puedes tomar tu abrigo ya- Robert se dirigió a la caja, y Shannon disimuló estar demasiado ocupado rodeándose el cuello con la bufanda como para observar a Robert hablando animadamente con JingleBells mientras este último sonreía.

Cuando Robert fue a despedirse, intercambió algunas palabras amigables con su amigo, después de todo, no había podido decirle nada bueno con la presencia del otro.

Shannon ya veía el último párrafo de su reseña: "Ciertamente, además del pan y la música, lo único que podría rescatar ileso del Sipchat café es el peculiar espíritu navideño. El ambiente agradable y hasta divertido (esto último puede venir desde una perspectiva enteramente personal) parece no deberse únicamente a la época, sino a la excéntrica hospitalidad del encargado y, sobre todo, al personal." Tomó su tiempo para conseguir una foto del tapete y otra de la puerta de entrada, como para recalcar este último punto. Robert tomó su abrigo y salieron juntos. La nieve había cesado.

El tipo seguía sacando fotos, y lo hizo hasta que salió del café, y cuando por fin desapareció; Jared agradeció eso, y esperaba con toda su alma no volverlo a ver, aunque algo le decía que, al ser amigos de Babu, volvería a pasar tarde o temprano.


End file.
